Mean Beygirls
by electrickarmax3
Summary: Welcome to Beyshore High. Mariam - a homeschooled girl gets thrown in to the complicated world of beyblade and high school. Can she survive her first year...or will she commit social suicide? - DISCONTINUED
1. Welcome to the HellHole, Enjoy Your Stay

_Hello Beautiful People (:_

_I hope people get to read this because i seriously want people to enjoy the crap i write. Basically it's about Mariam joining a new school - a lot like Cady from Mean Girls. The storyline is similar to Mean Girls with a few of its signature lines being used. But its different characters, different bitch fights and different twists. Please enjoy bubs (: xx_

_ILY from _

_R x_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1<span>**

** WELCOME TO THE HELLHOLE, ENJOY YOUR 3 YEAR STAY HERE**

**_MARIAM_**

"Come on! I gotta get a photo," Professor Fuji smiled, but there was no mistaking the nervousness he really felt. "That's good! Stay close," Meanwhile, his wife, Betty burst into tears, "My baby's going to school!" she said excitedly. I guess its natural for parents to get nervous on their kid's first day of school. But I'm pretty sure this happens when the kid's about five.

My name's Mariam Fuji, I'm 15, and until this very day, I've been home schooled. That basically means, I've only had one teacher – Mom – and one substitute teacher – Dad, and my bedroom has always looked the same as my classroom. I know what you're thinking; home-schooled kids are antisocial, nerdy freaks. Maybe you're imagining some big redhead nerdy girl with vicious curly hair and freckles, spelling out x-y-l-o-c-a-r-p, or maybe some kind of catholic albino, who prays for the homosexuals. But, I assure you, my family is NOT anything like that. I mean, we're totally normal!

You see, my parents are archaeologists who've been researching the ancestry of our clan – the Saint Shields, so we've been living in a zulu hut in a remote town for basically all of my life. I've lived in at least 32 different villages around Japan, but its not like my life is completely messed-up. I mean I spent most of the time hanging around my parents on the sand fields…digging with my plastic shovel.

And then…at night, I'd do schoolwork with my mum. I guess my favourite subjects were always Maths and Beyblading practice. Maths either has a right or wrong answer, which is handy when you're stuck in the middle of Woop Woop like I was, and Beyblading, well its something you can learn and focus on, while having fun. I always considered myself a pretty good blader, but I've never had any competition…other than the occasional bastards who tried to hit on me (who I usually knocked out anyways).

Then… one day,

Risa exclaims, "I got it!"

Turns out mum got a full professorship at the Beyshore University, for her research on the birth and family tree of the Saint Shields. So then, it was bye-bye Japan…and hello high-school!

The flash went off right in my face. Yikes! HELLO, Beyshore City, only the biggest metropolitan beyblade capital of the whole world, and I just happened to have gotten into the best educational institute in the whole city. So…yeah, I'm about to cross the street on what they call a "zebra crossing", pretty smart considering they've painted it with white strips…guess they were trying to resemble a zebra. That was until an ugly yellow vehicle came lumbering around the corner and nearly knocked me over. Lucky I stepped back. My parents glanced nervously. "Ill be fine," I smiled. I mean, I was about to be run over by a bus…what else could go wrong… Little did I know…that this year was going to be one rollercoaster ride.

_**HILLARY**_

_The twat has officially ruined my life forever. _I thought. I thought this same thought every morning, as I walked into school, and got death stares from the female population of the school, and lame remarks from the males. That bitch Ming-Ming was going to pay for what she'd done to me…let's see, 2 years ago? Yeah…still working on my revenge plan, but now that I think about, I'm kind of glad that I didn't become a slut like she did. Imagine if I had to wear those miniskirts to school everyday…nah, I'd rather hang out with Tyson and his boxers. I admit…I might have the guts to trash-talk any loser who stared me down, but I could NEVER face up to HER. All hope was lost. (I tell myself this everyday).

TODAY WAS DIFFERENT…

I saw this new girl walk into school. Unfair much, how all the new students happen to be supermodels, while I'm stuck as same old Hilary Tachibana. Her dark violet-blue hair, pale skin, piercing green eyes, the perfectly placed bangs on her face, and red lips made me burn in jealousy, but then she smiled at me. It's true I wanted to murder her for a moment, until I saw the innocent look on her face. Sure, she was hot (even hotter than Ming-Ming), but I could tell she wasn't a twat. "Hils. What you staring at now?" I turned back to see Tyson. Man, I swear he gets hotter every day, it's a shame he's gay, otherwise I would've eaten him up by now.

"Look you f-tard. New Girl…this might just be our lucky break. We might actually make a new friend," I whisper, leaning into his ear. He raised his eyebrows, damn, he's gorgeous.

"Nice thinking, but I'm pretty sure that you're past that phase Hilly Billy," he smirked.

"Shut up Ty, you know as well as I do…that we're sick of each other…and I have a feeling that this girl isnt' the same as Ming-Ming and her army of skanks,"

Session 1, Monday, World Histories.

.

How much worse could a day get. That's what I thought until new girl happened to walk in at that precise moment. She walked up to the one and only, Queen Yates, the biggest snobby prep, and said, "Hi, I don't know if anyone told you. I'm a new student. My name is Mariam Fuji," That did it. I couldn't help myself, and neither could Tyson. Hell, we cracked up laughing on the spot.

"Who cares?" Queen replied, folding her arms and walking away.

That was when the girl turned towards us. She walked towards an empty seat.

"Nuh-uh. I wouldn't sit there. Allana Mayers sits there to be next to her boyfriend." I stated, clutching my stomach. Sure enough, there he was…who else but Brooklyn himself. As soon as he sat down, the pashing action begun. Mariam's eyes widened, it was as if she'd never seen anything so, to put it, blatantly unbearable, before.

"Don't sit there," I said again, folding my arms. She arched her eyebrows with a questioning look. "Do you honestly want to carry the attendance sheets to the administration every day?"

She then moved to the final chair in front of Gary Tan, Mr I-eat-everything…surprisingly he could even kick Tyson's ass at eating contests.

"No," I muttered, as a look of frustration crossed her face, "He's got body gas," I smiled. Mariam finally took the seat next to mine. "Thanks," she half-smiled, and got out her books.

"Did you go to Monarch Prep last year?" Tyson, being the block-headed dufus he is, asked straight up.

"No," green eyes calmly replied.

"Cause you look like the chick who played Sandy in their production of Grease," he screwed up his face. What a cutie ;)

"Wasn't me," green eyes blinked. We were already coming across as socially awkward, thanks to Ty, over here.

"Thank God. She had pitch problems," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is Tyson Granger. Three-time world champion and right now, top of the class for Beyblading. He's almost too gay to function," I gestured. Tyson reached out and snapped my forehead. I mouthed LAME to him, to which he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," green-eyes politely offered, stretching out her hand.

That's when I sensed a brutal force edging towards me. "Nice wig, Hil! What's it made of?"

Ugh. Michael Parker.

"Your mom's chest hair!" I called back, flipping him off. The rest of the class Ooohed, as Tyson slapped me a hi-5. "Nice one, didn't know you still had it in you," he whispered.

That was when Mr. Dickenson walked in. "Where is your teacher?" he asked. There was no mistaking the sweat drops furiously dropping down his face. Tyson and I stuck our fists in our mouths, trying not to giggle. Green-eyes stared at us questionably.

"Well Mariam. Just hang in there. Your first day at this hellhole is about to begin. The worst of it is, we've got three years left here. So enjoy the ride," I explained. She nodded.

I think she might have just got the idea.

* * *

><p><em>So... say? Did ya like it?<em>

_Nah, but seriously! Review pretty please (: Tell me what you think about it xx Thank you soo much! _

_I'm still new on here...so i'm soo confused about everything xx_

_iLY from _

_R xx_


	2. First LessonsFirst Day

_Hello beautiful people (: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Beyblade (wish i did) or Mean Girls (Wish...wish). I only own the idea of the story. Hope you understand. kk bye xx_

__I hope people get to read this because i seriously want people to enjoy the crap i write. Basically it's about Mariam joining a new school - a lot like Cady from Mean Girls. The storyline is similar to Mean Girls with a few of its signature lines being used. But its different characters, different bitch fights and different twists. Please enjoy bubs (: xx__

_I'd like to thank - _**bey-beyfan _(_**_for your comments and advice. DISCLAIMER ^ ^ ^ and nahhh i honestly don't think all homeschooled people are like that. It's just a stereotype and I didn't mean to offend anyone)_ and **aquilatempestas **_(MY IDOL raaaahhh) . _

_ILY FROM_

_R xx_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2 <span>**

**FIRST CLASS/FIRST DAY**

_**MARIAM**_

"Where's your teacher?" Mr Dickinson asked. He literally peered down at everyone. His voice was quivery, like santa claus. Except Santa Claus didn't walk around in a grey suit, with a grey moustache, wearing glasses which didn't fit him, but made him look even worse, which left me wondering whether this was a school, or an asylum. That was when a young, thirty-looking teacher walked through doors holding a mess in her arms. She dropped it on the table. "Okay, I'm late, but I brought Krispy Kremes!" Then she noticed Mr Dickinson. "Oh, hi there," she muttered.

Mr Dickinson straightened up and got straight to the point. "I just wanted to let you all know that we have a new student. She just moved here all the way from Japan," he stated with an uninteresting tone. I got the point. I guess, new students from Japan are really common at this place, which Hillary calls a "hellhole". It can't be THAT bad…can it?

The strange thing was, everyone's heads were turned in the opposite direction to me, and they were all looking at a girl with bright red (I think it's painted…) hair, and squinty eyes, which stood out boldly as she'd outlined her eyes what looked like liquidised charcoal one-too-many times. "I'm from Ohio, douches," she calmly replied. Wow, were all girls this rude at Beyshore? I was kinda starting to get what Hillary meant.

"...Beyshore," Mr Dickinson spluttered, "Her name is – Miriaam Fuji. Where are you, Miriaam?" I raised my hand and stood up. "It's pronounced May-ri-uhm," This obviously wasn't very fascinating to the rest of the class. They were all asleep. What a shame. They're missing out on their valuable education,"

"Apologies, dear, ahhh, you see I have a grandson called Anfernee…but he gets really annoyed when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that his name is Afernee,"

The blonde teacher stepped and quickly said, "That's enough Mr D. You can leave now. I'll take the class from here. Welcome Mariam."

So class went by quickly…and soon enough it was time for first period.

_**TYSON**_

Hil and I totally tramped out of class. I'm the world champion so I don't have to worry about teacher's hating me. I mean, everyone loves me. I'm the world champion. No, everyone just thinks I'm a freak. You know why? It's 'cos all the people in this world are homophobic losers, who can't deal with the fact that I'm cooler than them. Damn right.

"So where you listed for first period," Hillary asked the new girl. I guess even Hillary gets frustrated that she has to hang around a gay bellyflopper all the time. I mean, we used to hate each other…we would be at each other's throats, ever since she started hanging around me, and the bladebreakers. I close my eyes…memories return

_Ever since that messed-up battle against Brooklyn, it's been a waiting game. Waiting…for the whole of Japan to recover, and for the BBA to rebuild. It's been too fucking long. That's when Mr D. invited all the beybladers to join Beyshore High, so we could still compete and improve. All that did, was break everyone up. Everyone HATED each other. I HATED everyone. Everyone HATED me. That's how it was. All that loser – TALA's FAULT, for telling everyone. I trusted him…I trusted Kai_.

I flutter my eyes open. Fuck the past. Go die in a hole. I was who I was. I was Tyson. I was gay. I was beautiful. I was the best blader in the world. I was Hillary's best friend, and I would always be there for her like she'd been there for me. "10th Grade Physical Education, in E-Block," the new girl nervously whispered. Hillary had one of those smirks. "That must be in the back building," she looked at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "the back building. We'll take you,"

_**MARIAM**_

We sat on top of the hill where the BACK BUILDING used to be…before Rick Anderson and his gangsters burned it down. "Where's the back building," I asked looking around. Hillary cracked up. "It burned down last year,"

The late bell rang.

"Ummm…aren't we getting in trouble?" I asked nervously.

"If you show up late, that is," Hillary – better known as Hil relaxed.

"If you don't show up, no one gives a shit," Tyson smiled.

I guess I'll never know what I was missed on my first day at Beyshore.

_**ENRIQUE**_

Sex Ed. This would definitely be the highlight of today. I mean, this might be the one subject (other than music) that I'd ace. When it came to sex, no one could outclass Enrique. I should be up there teaching, I whispered to Mariah. Mariah blushed and batted her eyelids. Too easy, the girl's head was literally an empty flowerpot.

Coach Barthez cleared his voice. "Listen up! Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have it standing up, don't have it in the car, don't have it in your wardrobe. Don't have it in the missionary position. Just don't do it, promise? Now everybody take some rubbers,"

Man…if I knew it would come down to this, I would have dropped P.E off my electives list. "Anyone want a live demonstration?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Did ya like this one? Please tell me if you did. If you hated - no judgments. Just review please (:<em>

_Thank you soo much. Sorry this chapter is shorter and pointless...and not very funny. The next one will be though ;)_

_ILY from_

_R xx_


	3. Mapping Out the Social Mess

_Hello Beautiful People (:_

_Here I am once again, writing the 3rd chapter. There hasn't been much going on the storyline. But I promise that I've nearly finished setting the seen and the real catfight will start soon. Many thanks to my two babin' reviewers: _

**_BEY-BEYFAN _**_- thanks so much! I'll defs keep doing disclaimers :P and yessss...Enrique is amazing 3_

**_Aquilatempestas - _**_I know. I actually can't stand how sweet they are. Yeah, i'm kinda sad I made Tyson go through so much, but I'm not sure whether I should make him gay or straight...hmmmm_

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Beyblade or Mean Girls. The credits go to Takao Aoki and the producers of Mean Girls. _

_Without further ado, I'll launch straight into it. Here we gooo!_

_ILY from,_

_R xx_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

MAPPING OUT THE SOCIAL MESS

_**HILLARY**_

Tyson was asking the girl a shitload of questions. I scratched away at my art book. "How do you spell your name, Mariam?" I asked. She replied…kinda like a puppy. Teehee :P

"I'm so going to mentor you. What can I tell you about…always buy your lunch from the school shop, the cafeteria sucks. I recommend the cheeseballs, or maybe even the nachos. Hmm…ahhh Spring Fling!" he excitedly said.

"Spring fling is not important," I rolled my eyes. He totally ignored me and widened his eyes. Damn…he looks so hot when he does that. I would've screamed and clung to his shirt, but I knew I couldn't. Just get the thought in your head, Hil. HE'S GAY.

"At the end of the year, the graduating seniors throw a dance called the Spring Fling. Whomsoever is elected Spring Fling King or Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Council Activities Committee. Since I am an active member, I care," Tyson rambled. I couldn't help it. I LOLed myself. Mariam looked at us confusingly. Poor chick, it would take her a while to get how things worked around here.

"You've really out-gayed yourself this time, Ty," I said between fits of laughter. Tyson grinned. Mariam gave us a questioning look. He looked down, as a gym class trudged out on to field.

"In the name of Hil's underwear, look at Mariah Wong's gym clothes," Tyson said, gaping. For a gay guy, he was acting awfully straight at the moment. My face flamed. That bitch, how dare she make Tyson act straight? Wait…was that a good thing? Mariah was a neko looking girl who had bright hot pink hair tied back with a light pink ribbon and orange orbs. She wore the tiniest shorts which could have ever been forged by man, and what looked like a bandana as a shirt.

Mariam curiously asked, "Is that a shirt, or a bandage?"

I shrugged. "No idea, but she is DEFINITELY the dumbest girl in this whole school. I don't even know how she got in! Probably, because her brother (who always protected her, and took care of her – but she pushed him away) begged Mr D. to accept her. She sat to Tyson last year,"

"She kept asking me how to spell 'H-O-T' because she was having trouble writing a love letter. I naturally told her, it was 'W-H-O-R-E', and she believed me. Can't say Spencer was convinced," Tyson joked, while bursting into a fit of laughter. I joined him.

"See that tall one next to her?" I pointed towards Julia Fernandez. She wasn't hot or anything – but she wore some of the classiest and poshest clothes around. Her hair was two-toned, dark brown and blonde, it went down to her butt – which may I mention, was quite big – and definitely got all the guys, and she had green eyes. I still thought Miriaam's were better (sounding a bit lesbian there…on second thoughts…brings back bad memories). "That's Gretchen Wiener," I grunted, "She's rich as shit because her father invented Pawpaw ointment (some Aussie's will know what I'm talking about here). She knows about everyone and everything"

Tyson sniggered, causing Mariam to turn towards him.

"That's why her hair's so big. It's FULL OF SECRETS. Plus, she's a prada nada" he said, laying back.

"What's that?" Mariam asked.

"She wears a million dollars worth of clothing on her 10 cents body," he replied, as he pulled me up.

"And evil takes a human for, in Ming-Ming Love," I sighed, returning to my art journal, "She might seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, she is so much more than that. She's the queen bee. The Star. Those other two are her little elves," Together…they make the Plastics.

_**MATHILDA**_

Ming-Ming Love.

How do I even begin to explain Ming-Ming Love? She's bloody perfect. Her hair and everything is so flawless.

She has two _Louis Vuitton _purses, and a black SAAB. Her favourite movie is Confessions of a Teenage Starlet. I heard her hair's insured for dollars.

One time, she met T-Storm on a luxury first-class airplane, and he told her she was pretty.

I also heard she does singing commercials in China.

Not to mention the time she slapped me in the face….

IT WAS AWESOME…

_**TYSON**_

That was when Mariam asked the **big question. **By big question, I mean, the very pinnacle of the end of mine and Hillary's high school career.

"What do you have against them," she questioned. I don't blame her. I mean, here we are totally bitching about three chicks she's never met, and I HOPE she'll never cross paths with. I also hope that she doesn't get knocked up by Tala of all people, that would not be nice…

"The point you're attempting to make is…?" I asked.

"Both of you seem to really hate them. Did they ever do anything to hurt or offend you?"

I turned around tapped her forehead. "Trust me…EVERYTHING they do in their measly little lives, offends me, and especially Hil,"

I looked towards Hil who had a proud smile on her face. It felt like I was looking at her a different way. I noticed her short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin and fit legs. She finished scribbling in her art book, and then ripped it out and handed it to Mariam. "Check this…" she muttered.

It was the same feeling I had when I'd seen Mariah, before. I was feeling _straight_. I felt sick. I didn't know whether to celebrate or to cry like the gay loser I am (or not…considering I was feeling STRAIGHT).

_**MARIAM**_

I guess I don't get what Ty and Hil seem to have against these girls. I mean, they have no right to tell with who to sit with, and who not to sit with. But, they're my friends so I should trust them to lead me down the right path. What if they're down the wrong path themselves? I mean, it's not normal to stay around gay guys, and social outcasts. Maybe, I should move groups and fast. Then, I have no one to go to. I'll try to know these guys better. Sure, everyone else might not like them, but they seem really nice and funny so far. I'm rambling off to myself. Aaahhh. I was not expecting my first day in school to be like this.

I looked down at the piece of paper Hilary had given me. _Miriaam's Guide to Beyshore. _"Check it. This is gonna be your map to Beyshore. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everyone in there. The entire world's top beybladers, mushed into one insane room. Everyone's gonna judge you, but that's okay. You get used to them throwing crap at you,"

I looked down. Each table had been labelled, and the people who sat at them were neatly written. I'd heard of most of them before, by reading newspaper, and occasionally even getting to watch live telecasts of beybattles. It was the labels they had been placed under, which really got my attention.

**Ghetto Gatecrashers**

Rick, Crusher, Aaron and Eddy

**Burnouts**

Bryan, Spencer and Dunga

**Desperate Wannabies**

Mathilda, Bianca and Spencer

**Junior Varsity (JV) Jocks**

Joseph, Alan and Carlos

**Shy Guys**

Jim, Zeo and Raul

**People ****who eat their Feelings (and guys)**

Brit, Kylie, Jamie and Gary

{Tyson should be here…but he's too cool for this}

**Varsity Jocks****/The Blockheaded Pieces of Bullshit**

Max, Kai, Michael and Tala

**Anorexic Animals**

Frankie, Tara and

**Royal Pains-in-the-ass**

Robert, Johnny and Oliver

**Preps**

Camille, Queen and Alana

**Sexually Active Band Geeks****/People who have nothing better to do**

Brooklyn, Enrique, Meredith and Rosetta

**NERD CENTRAL**

Goki, Kenny and Emily

**Asians – don't socialize with anyone else**

Ray, Ozuma, Salima, Kane and Lee

**The Midget Club**

Daichi, Kevin and Ian

**The Greatest People You'll EVER meet (like ever and ever)**

Hilary and Tyson

**And the worst – The Plastics**** BEWAREEE!**

Ming-Ming, Julia and Mariah

I stumbled through the cafeteria, clutching at the map. I attempted to keep up with Hilary and Ty, until I bumped into a rough body. I looked up to see a handsome muscly boy with messy dark magenta hair (describing him as he was in Season 1). He smiled cheekily, flashing his pearly whites. "We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students at this school. Any chance, your cherry's popped," he asked me. I cluelessly shied away.

* * *

><p><em>Watcha say? Please review (: I really want to improve, and I can only do that with everyone's help! <em>

_Hope you enjoyed this installment! Working on my next one right now._

_ILY From,_

_R xx_


	4. Plastic Invitation

_Hi Beautiful People xx (:_

_I see this one hasn't been getting too many reviews :( but i'm just writing for fun so it doesn't really bother me! Though it would be nice to see some people reading this. I don't blame you. though. I guess Beyblade's pretty old...so it's probably just my bad timing :D Oh well...thanks to **Aquilatempestas **for being a fabulous reviewer once again. I'm so sorry, I'd just rewatched the movie a 4th time, and I probably still had Gretchen in my head, and BIIIIIIIIIIIIG FAN OF PAWPAW OINTMENT, wow...i completely forgot Mystel. I guess I'll make him a special guest a bit later on. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or Mean Girls. Copyright goes to Takao Aoki and Dreamworks or Disney or whoever made Mean Girls. This is purely fan-made. _

_What to look forward to in this chapter...well its not that good...just a lot of talking...So let's get going!_

_ILY from,_

_R xx_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

PLASTIC INVITATION

_**MARIAM**_

"Is your muffin buttered?" he asked cheekily. I looked at him strangely. I was pretty sure mum had packed me a traditional bento for lunch, which meant I didn't have a muffin. How would this guy know what I had for lunch anyways? "Sorry, I don't have a muffin for lunch," I replied.

"Is he bothering you," a girly voice asked behind me. I looked back to see a girl with a relatively dark complexion, tropical orange eyes and light blue hair, curling down in perfectly placed locks. She wore pink lipgloss which suited her skin tone perfectly. Everything about her looked flawless.

"Michael, why are you such a skeez?" she asked.

He simply sniggered, "Just giving her a warm Beyshore welcome!"

Another girl, who had two-toned hair up to angrily muttered, "You were supposed to call me last night," I recognised her to be Julia.

"Listen up, Mike. You do not turn up MY party with Julia , and then try to knock an innocent student right in front of us, days later. She's not even interested," Ming-Ming continued. She then looked at me and asked, "Do you wanna have sex with him?"

"N-no, of course not," I nervously replied.

"So it's decided. You can go shave all your hair off now Michael. Talk to ya later, Big M!" she winked.

"Bitch," he whispered under his breath, while Julia mouthed _call me. _

I tried to walk past her, towards where Hillary and Tyson were gesturing.

"Wait. Sit down," Ming-Ming commanded. I looked towards Hillary and then looked at Ming-Ming. She sighed, boredly. "I'm serious. Just take a seat,"

_**MING-MING**_

I don't get what's with Michael. He's such a tune, when he's meant to be with Julia. But, I totally don't blame him. Sure, Julia's the IT-Girl who's got everything, but maybe if she wasn't such a drama queen. I really need to get myself some new friends. That was when I noticed Michael picking on an innocent girl. I was pretty shocked.

It's been bloody days, since someone decent looking came to the school, and when I looked at the chick, I was like. Holy mother…where does this chick get her kicks from? Anyways, I totally went up to Mike and defended. He probably thinks I'm a bitch now. Whatever, I don't need him. Julia can go slober all over him.

Anyways, I'm not sure if she gets what I mean by "sit down". It's a rare opportunity to have a run-in with my gang on your first day of school. She's sure getting the lucky break. Now, it's up to me to make her into a Ming-Ming, so that I can start hanging out with someone who's head isn't totally empty (Mariah), or isn't totally full with shit (Julia). "No seriously, sit down." I offered to the new girl. I'm such a babe, hey?

"Why don't I know you?" I asked.

"I'm new. I just moved here from Japan," she slowly said. Her eyes were green, and here hair was a dark, bright blue. There was no way she could be totally Japanese. I even felt a little jealous of her perfect skin.

"What?" Mariah being the dumbass she is, asked.

"I used to be home-schooled,"

"Wait. What did you say?" Now it was Julia's turn to act like a loser.

"My mum educated me at home…"

"I know what home-schooled is. I'm not retarded," Julia snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

"What we're confused about is, that you've never been to a real school before?" I questioned, getting more excited, "Shut up…Shut UP!"

"I didn't say anything," she innocently responded.

"But, you're like…really, really pretty," I stated. Might as well get down to business, and put my plan in action. "Thank you," she politely replied.

"So you think you're pretty?" How dare she? Oh well, gotta keep on the offense, "I love your necklace!"

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, it's like…SO FETCH," Julia butted in. I was really starting to get pissed now.

"What is _fetch_?" I annoyingly asked.

"It's like slang, from….England. It's meant to be like…cool," I rolled my eyes. That was when Mariah spoke up, "If you're from Japan, why are you white?" She tilted her head to one side, like a retarded puppy dog. My friends just had to embarrass me at a time like this.

"Oh my gosh, Mariah, you can't just ask people stuff like that," Julia retorted. I looked at both of them.

"Can you give us a sec, Mariam?" I turned back round to the other girls.

_**HILARY**_

The worst thing just happened.

Ming-Ming noticed Mariam, and she is totally going to make her start hanging out with them. Shit. I see Tyson looking at me from the corner of my eyes, with a concerned expression. Damn. He looks so cute, it nearly made me want to smile, but still not good enough.

He scooted over and poked my shoulder. "Can't deny that you saw it coming," he whispered. Oh well. Whatever. I still had Tyson and who knows, maybe Mariam would be the type to ignore Ming-Ming.

"We've decided to offer you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Ming-Ming said in her high girlish voice, "We're going to let you sit and hang out with us for the rest of the week,"

I could see Mariam didn't know what to do. "Okay…I guess,"

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," the bluenette said, throwing kisses at everyone. Mariah stepped up to Mariam and said, "Oh, and on Thursdays we wear pink! I know right, like, OMG! It's my favourite colour. You can probably tell, oh well,"

That totally got me. I nearly shitted myself right there with laughter, and so did Tyson.

_A little while later – in the Girls Bathroom. _

"You HAVE to do it, and tell me all the ridiculous crap they spurt out," I shouted, more like screamed with laughter. Mariam was all scrunched up, with her shoulders up.

"Ming-Ming seems…nice," she innocently suggested.

Here we go.

"Ming-Ming is NOT nice! She is the most plastic of all the plastics!" The bathroom flushed and Tyson walked out of one of the cubicles.

"She's hot, but she's a demon," he stated. Did Tyson just admit, she was hot?

Just then, a skinny lilac-haired girl walked out of the toilets, and noticed Tyson.

"Oh my god! Frankie McDougall (_you might remember her from season 1, she battled against Ray)_! I love your work!" Tyson screamed chasing after her. Bloody hell, Tyson, way to make us look like idiots, but since when did we have anything to lose?

"Just do it. Okay?" I begged. My plan was in action.

* * *

><p><em>I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER...WITH A LONG ROMANTIC DESCRIPTION AND I'LL INTRODUCE ANOTHER MAIN! Please tell me what you think of this (: anonymously or not. I don't bite ;) I've noticed I've been sticking too closely to the storyline of Mean Girls...so now I'm going to break apart a bit and change a lot of things. Please R&amp;R (is that what it its?)<em>

_ILY from_

_R xx_


	5. The Connection

_Hey Again Boodiful People (: xx_

_Obviously the last chapter didn't really get any reviews - **norweg91** _

_But i understand that it's been 5 years since beyblade season 3 came out so that's fine (: it'd be great if this fic could get some more readers though._

_Anyhooo, the show must go on! xx and now we have some mushy romance (not yaoi sorry...but if anyone wants that stuff, i can slot it in later on)_

_ILY FROM,_

_R (: xx  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The Connection

_**MAX**_

So, Grade 12 Calculus. I have no idea, how the hell I got into this class. I mean, I suck balls at maths, and I'm in Grade 10. Well, I got an A+++ for Grade 10 Mathematics, but you know…still. I still suck. It's probably dad again…He always has to stick his nose into my business. Sure, we were close when I was what? – THIRTEEN. I'm fifteen now, I play football, and excel at all sports, I ATTEMPT to do well at my studies…at least I'm not a flowerpot like Mariah (don't know what guys see in her, probably a good experiment for when they're ready to knock up their "true" loves). Anyways, it was hard to concentrate. Mimi was on my mind (my stupid nickname for Ming-Ming). Should've known, she is a total player. I can't believe I actually used to go out with her. I'm glad she broke up with. No way in hell I'm going back to her again. Sure, she's a good kisser and all, but I'm not risking my pride like this. I was a jock…and I was cool. I played football, and excelled at all sports. Everyone bows down to me. This is what I've always wanted. It's like a dream come true!

WRONG. I hate it. I hate every single moment of it. I always thought that being popular and well-known was all that mattered. Now, I'm stuck having to pretend to be tough all the time, having to date "pretty" girls who in reality, couldn't have a proper conversation, without trying to make out with me at the end of each sentence, and not only that, but Mum and Dad's divorce. Shit. I hate this class, only because mum has to teach it. I just wish, I could close my eyes and go back to when I was thirteen. When all I had to look forward to in life, was the next beyblade tournament. When, girls were everything but a mystery, they were just cool friends to hang out with. When, crazy freaks were after our bitbeasts, and I'd put my life on the line just to keep Draciel safe. How long had it been since I'd beybladed. I didn't know, but I knew I wanted to change. If I did, I'd be stuck as a git, and I'd have no friends. Even though, I wouldn't consider Kai, Tala or Michael as friends, they kinda came a little close.

I missed Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Kai (the old grumpy Kai, who wouldn't give a rat's ass about football or school or girls), and going over to Grandpa's dojo everyday. I missed beyblading with the PPB All-Starz, and against them. I missed the Bladebreakers, or G-Revolutions as we're known. I miss taking down BioVolt, and then stopping Boris. I miss life.

Anyways, I guess I'd tuned out. That was when I noticed a girl walk into the classroom. She looked about my age. Always nice to know there were some other freaks about. First thing I noticed was that she was really pretty. She could even whoop Mimi's big butt in that department, but she was different. She was innocent, and considering she'd made it into this advanced class, she had brains.

Therefore, the equation would be:

_Pretty + Brains = Good conversation & Good Girlfriend_

It still seems too good to be true, and I'd seen Michael make a move on her during lunch. What were the chances of her liking me? I was "O.K" looking, but I'd been played by Mimi. In fact, all of us, Kai, Michael and I had suffered the same fate. Oh well. I didn't want to take any risks so I lay back in my chair, pouting. The girl took a seat behind me.

_**MARIAM**_

It was really awkward to be in a real classroom, looking at a proper teacher who isn't my mum. If there was one thing I always excel at…it's Maths. I took my seat behind, a guy, who's hair was literally wild and yellow, but it was cute in a way. I took out my books and got started on the first chapter. Too easy. Pfft.

I was working at a steady pace, until the guy in front of me turned. He had ruffled up, messy blonde hair, blue eyes which were just…uhhh…I'm lost for words here…DEEP AND MEANINGFUL…and SEXY. Sure, he wasn't some super hottie who stepped out of a sports magazine, but he was different.

He wasn't like that Mike guy who tried to hit on me, he was…strange, and adventurous. I swear I recognised him. Wasn't it…Max Tate, from the Bladebreakers…Tyson's team! They must have been friends. He raised his eyebrows, and I noticed his freckles. Usually freckles turned people off, but his were placed on his face in such a way, that I couldn't resist. His eyes were watery and large, just like a puppy dogs. He was SO CUTE! I nearly jumped off my chair and started salsa dancing in front of the whole class.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked.

I was swooning, and my stomach was fluttering. My head was swelling up and I could nearly see stars. I could hear romantic beats playing my head. I nearly fainted, but I got a grip on myself. "Sure," I replied, and I felt my face heating up. He took it, thanked me and then turned back to his work. Simple and sweet…

I've only ever had two crushes. One, was my parent's godson who lives in Australia, (_tanned guy with brown hair and abs, surfing) _and the other one, on Mr. Cartson, reporter of KNN channel, _his winks were to die for! _I obviously didn't get out much. Except this one, hit me like those disgusting yellow school buses. He was simply…

"So Mariam, what did you get?" Ms Tate questioned. I was still in my dreamy state, and to complete my sentence, I muttered out loud without thinking,"…so cute," The whole class burst into laughter. I shook my head. Oh damn. What did I do?

"I mean, the answer is a(n) equals n plus 3 over 4" I quickly answered. Ms Tate was surprised. I noticed a resemblance between her and Max. Could it be…? It would make sense. They both had the same last name. Wasn't Taro and Judy Tate's divorce one of the most scandalist and publicised ones in Beyblade history? I had no idea, how I knew these things, but I'd heard Mum and Dad discuss it. They always referred to the "poor" kid.

I looked up to see Max, who was smiling at me. I shyly smiled back, and looked down at my paper. When I looked back, he was still smiling. I think he'd felt it, too. That connection.

* * *

><p><em>Aaahh that connection! MAX TATE is the best character, and i love him sooo much, so yeah, sorry i didn't choose kai or someone else...any recommended pairings, or events? REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEASEEE! I BEG OF YOU!<em>

_ILY from,_

_R (: xx  
><em>


	6. Forbidden Crush

_Hello Beautiful People (:_

_Thank you's are in order, and I have quite a few people to thank this time - _

_**AQUILATEMPESTAS - **I have no idea how to thank you! I mean, all your advice, support and your continuous reviewing means so much to me (: I'd definitely recommend you check out some of her fics - they are BLOODY AMAZING! I'm not sure about Michael and Julia, I've never really been able to find someone who matches Julia so i guess it might just turn out that way (: but thank you very much for your reviews! xx_

_**NORWEG91 - **I was checking out some of your fics - lot of Tyson and Kai action going on there ;) . I guess I really absolutely LOVE max - he's my favourite, so I kinda chose him, because there's not much out about him, and everyone always talks about Kai - so just trying to get a different angle._

_**xXxAnimeGirl92xXx - **Honestly, I absolutely ADORED your super-long review, and it gave me a lot of ideas of how I can twist the plot. Don't worry about Mariah, I promise I'm not going to keep her as the "dumb blonde" for too long - there's a lot to be revealed about her. I know right - Max x Mariam Rox the sox off all the pairings! That warehouse episode is my personal heaven. Kane and Salima are in here (but there's Goki too - oolalala-) Nah I heart Kane ;)_

_This chapter, i personally think, has got to be the worst one I've written so far - but I'm working on the next one so it's a one time thing (:_

_**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Beyblade (otherwise I would've made Max the main character), or Mean Girls (Love Damien) - this story is purely fanmade.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 <span>

Forbidden Crush

_**MARIAM**_

Having lunch with the Plastics was like leaving the actual world and entering "Girl World", and unlike the Japanese wilderness, "Girl World" has a LOT of rules.

Julia babbled on, "We only wear jeans on Thursday, you can't wear tank tops two days in a row, you can only wear your hair, in a ponytail (definitely no pigtails or pineapples) once a week, so I'm guessing that you picked today. If you break any of these rules, you totally, can not sit with us at lunch. I mean, it's not just you, the same goes for all of us. If I wore jeans today, I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd be sitting over there with the Outcasts," She pointed towards where Hilary and Tyson were sitting, where they were having a competition to see who could fit more cherry tarts in their mouth. Damn. That looked fun. I was snapped back into my senses again, to Julia who kept going on and on, "We always have a vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us, because we're totally caring and considerate about the rest of our group. I mean, you so, wouldn't by a skirt without asking your friends if it looked good on you, first."

This bothered me, I mean, I was always at free liberty to wear what I wanted. In fact, I was wearing something which wasn't my traditional Japanese Saint Shield ancestry hunting gear, (you know, the cream dress looking thing and dirty skirt, along with the red headband). I was wearing a pink shirt, for heaven's sake, but I still had my usual skirt, shoes and headband on. I hated wearing my hair out, it would only just get in my face, but I guess if I want to hang out with these guys I have to respect their rules, so I nodded.

"Riiiiight. It's pretty much the same with guys. You may think you like someone, but you could be so, totally wrong," Julia continued.

Mariah's eyes lit up and she said, "Hey, have you seen any guy who you think is cute, yet?"

I blushed, remembering Max's childish but understanding face, and his kindness. He seemed like a really nice guy. "Well, there's this guy in my calculus class. Actually, forget it, this is dumb - " Well this information got Julia and Mariah jumping off their seats. "Who is it?" Mariah asked, her cat like orbs glowing, "a senior?"

"His name is Max Tate – " I started, when Julia clamped her hand over my mouth. Wow, for someone who could go on and on about random crap which concerned no one, she sure had good reflexes. "No!" Mariah shouted. Julia nodded.

"No. You can't like Max Tate. He's Ming-Ming's ex-boyfriend. They went out for a year,"

"Then they broke up for no reason. Probably, because she cheated on him," Mariah replied scratching her head. "Anyways, ex-boyfriends are strictly off-limits to friends. Don't worry. I would never tell Ming-Ming our little secret. You can trust me. This conversation so, did not take place," Julia winked, but there was nothing reassuring about her tone of voice. That was when Ming-Ming walked in, wearing a short (slutty) black dress, with a pink love heart drawn in the middle. Her hair bounced in curls on both sides of her face, and her mascara made her eyes stand out. She looked really pretty. "Hey, there's gonna be a fire drill in like, two seconds, but I got us out of it. I told Coach Barthez that Mariah's pregnant,"

I could see why it was good to have Regina as a friend.

_**MAX**_

Calculus Class. I'd been looking forward to it since yesterday. Ever since I saw that new girl, it's just something about her I guess. She seems to be different, and she reminds me so much of my past. Popularity and big guns didn't mean anything, it was just good solid beyblading. Sure, we do beyblading at Beyshore, but it's not the same as the good old tournaments. It's funny, whenever I think of Mariam – I think of the good days. When I didn't have to worry about anything and I could be myself, and still get girls. Beyblading was my life, but now, it's like Mr. D is trying to snatch that only happiness I have away from me. I miss them, by that I mean – the good old days, all the championship teams, fighting TOGETHER to bring Boris down, when we didn't judge everyone, the Bladebreakers/G-Revolutions and the PPB All Starz, but most of all, my friends. I could imagine Tyson telling me - You're turning into a sappy loser, Maxie.

Ha, Maxie, how long had it been since I'd been called that?

"Hey," she whispered, as she sat down behind me. I smiled and relaxed in my chair. If only, I was the one sitting behind her.

_**GOKI**_

Mathletics. My life. This year, I knew we would win the Mathlete Schools Tournament for sure, I mean, there's more to life than beyblading, why beyblade, when you can spend your time on a perfectly challenging Maths problem? I can just imagine my old teammate, Jim, rolling his eyes, and telling me off to Kane for being a sore loser. That's just who I am.

Anyways, there's this new girl – Mariam. She appears to be a good candidate for our mathletics. I'm just worried she won't accept, I mean, she's one of those natural beauties, who is surprisingly smart, but she's probably more concerned about her lemon detox diet, than Calculus. It would be worth a try.

"Hello. My name is Goki. I am captain of the Beyshore Mathletes Troop. Long story short – we're a team who competes against other Beyblading schools in the area in order to win the Mathletics Cup. We don't usually recruit new members, but you have displayed immense Mathematical ability, therefore it would be my pleasure, as captain, to cordially invite you to join us in this battle of brains. Naturally, your position in the social hierarchy of Beyshore might be at risk but it is your decision in the – "

"Goki, was it?" she questioned. Oops. Looks like the sheer excitement of recruiting a new member on to the maths team had made me ramble on and on. I probably looked like an idiot.

"I'll think about it," Mariam replied, smiling, "and another thing – you have a very interesting vocabulary,"

I felt like I could melt. Her smile was amazing, just like Salima's and it made me feel, that maybe there was still some hope, that things could go back to the way they were – before this social mess.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? It's pretty bad but I'll make it up to all the readers (:<em>

_Another thanks to everyone for their awesome support - you guys are amazing!_

_ILY From,_

_R (: xx  
><em>


	7. Burn After Reading

_Hello beautiful people (: xx_

_MAJOR APOLOGY! I have not been able write anything for - i think, 2 whole weeks now! Exam block just kept me busy the whole time - but hopefully I'll have a bit more time now, to keep things moving. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't very good either :( BOOOOO - but I guess I'll keep pushing my luck. Thank you to the amazing reviewers for bearing with me this whole time (: _

_**Aquilatempestas - **I am personally a teeny fan of Goki. He seems like a kool for your review!  
><em>

_**Norweg91 - **Hahahaha thank you so much! I look forward to some new things, and I think it really suits their personalities (:_

_DISCLAIMER_

_All rights reserved to the producers and writers of Mean Girls, and the producers and writers of Beyblade. I do not own them and I am not trying to make money out of their endeavours.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Burn after Reading

**MARIAM**

I guess the Plastics really like having me around as their puppet, cause by Friday, I was invited over to Ming-Ming's place. It basically went like this…I was walking out of school, but turns out Ming-Ming spotted me and brought her yellow limited edition Porsche to a standing stop next to me. "Get in, loser…we're going shopping," she said.

So this was my first EVER experience going to a shopping mall. No joke…it was MASSIVE. It seemed like a whole new adventure. One I'd never faced before in the Japanese wilderness. "So how's your first week been," Mariah asked me from the side, fluttering her eyelashes. Sometimes I wonder why Mariah tries so hard to look good. I don't think anyone else realises, but I personally know from what Hillary's told me – that Mariah used to be one of Beyshore's top of the class females. I guess…popularity makes you do stupid things. I for one would never ditch my studies to popular. (This will later be proven wrong).

"It's alright, I guess. I'm joining the Mathletes team." I said proudly. So I stood, like a total idiot, expecting them to clap for me and tell me how "intelligent" I was, and how I'd totally made it into the best maths team. "No way…can't you join THEM. That is like, social suicide. You're SO lucky you have US to guide you," Ming-Ming said, in too much of an exaggerated manner – rolling her eyes and so forth.

Julia, who had been silent this whole time suddenly squealed. ".god! That's Michael!" Ming-Ming looked in disgust, "Wait a minute, Michael is NOT going out with that nerdy Emily Clarke. He totally, cannot blow you off like that, Julia. He's such a skeez…" Ming-Ming angrily growled. I could see steam coming out of her ears. "Give me your phone…Julia!" she angrily commanded.

**MING-MING**

Okay, one thing which pisses me off more than not being able to get the guy I want, is when a skeez like Michael decides to ditch one of MY friends , for someone else (okay, I probably wouldn't care as much if he picked someone pretty…but Emily Clarke? She's still in her pimple stage…) "Caller I.D?" Mariah asked me. Sometimes, the girl has a bit of a brain…but this time my plan was foolproof. "Not if I connect to her from information…" I said, as I talked into Julia's latest iPhone 7 which hadn't been released yet, "Hi, may I please speak with Emily Clarke?"

Her mother answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. She hasn't gotten home yet. May I know who's calling?"

"This is Carla from Planned Parenthood. I just got her test results back, and if you could get her to give me a call I'd be very grateful." I could hear the massive thump that resounded once I cut the line off. Julia and Mariah could not stop laughing, and Mariam watched with big eyes. "She's not going out tonight," I smirked.

So after the whole shopping trip, we ended up hitting my house. We walked in with class, dumped our handbags, and mom happened to walk in, just as we were about head upstairs. I somehow heard Julia whisper to Mariam, "Check out her mom's boob job," Okay. This embarrassed me, but it doesn't hurt to have a mom who cares about how she looks right? "I'm HOME!" I said out loud, and my mum totally bounced out. "Hey! Hey! T.!" she said. Insert eye roll here. "This is Mariam" I pointed.

**MARIAM**

So…this sounds really wrong, but Mrs Love's boobs were literally the size of grapefruits. I'm not even sure why she invested all that money in improving them, because they make her look worse. "Welcome to our house!" Mrs Love said, and she quickly hugged me, "If you need anything, don't be shy. Just ask. There's no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom, I'm a cool mom, isn't that right Ming-Ming?"

"Please stop talking…" Ming-Ming embarrassedly said. They then ran upstairs. We first ran to one of the smaller rooms in the house (which was the size of our living room). "I like your room," I shyly said. The girls found this funny. "This is my parents room," Ming-Ming said, and dragged her upstairs, "THIS is my room," It's the largest room in the house. She got a bottle of beer, took a sip and passed it on to the others. I refused, but they insisted. It burned my throat…

"Oh my god. I should never have bought these Tommy Hilfiger pants." Julia said.  
>"I told you like, a million times. Hilfiger is for oldies…" Ming-Ming sighed.<p>

"I hate my thighs," Julia complained.

"My hips are massive!" Mariah complained.

"Ugh. At least you can wear skirts. I'm so long waisted," Ming-Ming complained.

I always thought there was just fat and skinny. Turns out there's an infinite amount of things about your body that can go wrong.

"My pores are massive," Julia complained.

"My hairline is retarded," Ming-Ming said.

"My nails are so white," Mariah complained.

Then they all turned to look at me. I guess it's my turn.

"I have like…the worst breath when I wake up in the morning…"I say. Ming-Ming stared at me for a long time. "You know what, Mariam. You're really pretty."

"Thank you," I said, that was a nice compliment.

"So you think you're pretty?" she asked.

"I didn't say that…"

"Oh my god Mimi!" Mariah squealed, "I didn't know you still had this," She held out a scrapbook from her drawer. "It's our burnbook. We cut girls' pictures out of the yearbook and comment about them. It's just a joke." Ming-Ming replied.

"Salima is a d005hbag." Mariah read.

"So true."

"Frankie eats shit." Julia read.

"I saw her flirting with the bin the other day," Ming-Ming replied.

I took the book, and looked through it. Nasty comments littered every page. I soon saw a picture of Hil on one page. '_Hilary Tachibana – dyke' _I found that really nasty. "This is so mean," I said. I had to stand up for them! "You should write something in it…" Julia said holding a pen up to me. Ming-Ming snorted, "Because you're so nice, and we're evil" she muttered under her breath. That got me mad, but I didn't have the guts to say anything.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is. The newest chapter - and we really start seeing the evil in Ming-Ming. If I had to type Ming-Ming even one more time there, I was going to throw my laptop out of the window (jokes...I love it too much to do that) Please review - because reviews just make it soo much better! (: Thanks for reading! <em>

ILY FROM

R (: xx


	8. Talking 'bout the Foot Cream

_Hello Beautiful People,_

_Kill Me Now. I have not been active for 6 months...i think. and i am completely aware about that! But its 2012, it's a New Year and I'm going to try and get on more. I also wrote this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. Please bear with me! 3_

_Lots of love,_

_R xx  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Talkin' bout the Foot Cream

**MARIAM**

"Seriously…if you don't write something…then you can't sit with us," Julia claimed, which Ming-Ming backed up with a smirk and a giggle. I remembered my promise to Janis…and truthfully, I was really starting to like hanging out with the Plastics…so I find a blank page which contained a single picture of Mrs Tate and wrote _I keep ecstasy in my desk._

Mimi couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god…no wonder she's so high. I'm so glad that her son didn't turn out the way that she did. Is that true?" I couldn't help but nod sheepishly to which Mimi kept laughing, but something tugged at me on the inside…like I had done the wrong thing for the first time.

**TYSON**

So we were hanging out at BeyMall…which had seen better days considering it was completely empty but I guess that was a good thing for Mariam who was helping Hillary out with her master plan. "Did they even have shopping malls in Japan?" Sure…I sound like some sort of Neanderthal asking that question, it never occurred to me that Japan could be a fully developed country with its own president or anything…but turns out…that she couldn't resist my amazingly cute puppy face and didn't take any offence. "Umm…well I lived in villages so there were trucks and stuff. They gave us guns and parts and all that and we pretty much grew our own food." She said modestly. I was really starting to like this girl (as a friend…as a friend…let it be noted that I still have gay intentions).

"Child labour…" I said, "I mean, that is why Beyshore is so much better. All you have to do around here is survive high school and you're pretty much set for the rest of your life." I would know. Being the former world champion, I'd had ups and downs and made it through with all my friends…but I guess what Hil and I were going through now was more of a downtime…although it didn't really look like I had any hope of making a comeback. As we walked into the building…into what was…probably the smallest mall in existence, Mariam's eyes widened. "Oh. Em. Gee." She stated.

"Shut up. You're sounding like a plastic," a dry, sarcastic voice said from nearby. I turned around to see Hil and gave her a small hug. "I know it's not like America Central or anything…but it ain't too shabby for Beyshore. Anyways…pretty much everyone in here is a Beyshore idiot."

**HILLARY**

3.45 Lush Cosmetics and Herbals – Counter Shift

"Are you shitting me? Those bitches…I honestly have nothing to say," I spat.

"Yeah…and they have this book called the Burn Book where they write mean things about girls in our grade," Mariam explained. I knew this was going to happen. It made me feel hate rise up in myself against Ming-Ming. That whore didn't know what was coming.

"What does it say about me?" Tyson the doofus asked.

"Since when did you become a girl, pea-brain?" I retorted. Okay, I admit I had totally crossed the line there. I knew Tyson felt self-conscious about being called a girl, and even though he'd always told me that he loved being gay and he loved himself…I knew he had this nagging doubt about his sexuality…so I quickly covered it up by saying, "What does it say about me?" Mariam bit her lip.

"You're not in it."

**MARIAM**

I knew I shouldn't have lied to Hil…but that shrewd comment they'd written about her was just rude. "Hey Hil, is this gonna fix my pores?" Tyson asked holding up a magnolia foot cream while poking at his own face. "Bloody hell Tyson…that's foot cream – try Aisle 4 for MEN's products." I looked back to Hil. I could see she was gritting her teeth as she desperately worked the cash register. "You've got to steal that book Mariam! You just have to! Then we can show the whole school what a backstabbing ignorant little biatch Ming-Ming is!"

I understood why Hil felt that way. I really did. But if there was one thing which totally went against my morals…it was stealing. "I can't Hil! I don't steal!" I stated firmly.

"Listen, little miss twinkle-toes, there are two kinds of evil people!" Tyson waddled to the counter holding another bottle. This time it was the Rosemary-Mint Foot Spray. "Bloody hell Tyson! If you wanna fix your pores – you need to go get yourself some MEN's body butter." Hil screamed and then she turned back to me, "People who do evil stuff *cough* Ming-Ming *cough* and people who do evil stuff in action and don't do anything about it. You're close to Ming-Ming, so you have a responsibility to stop her."

Meanwhile, Tyson was causing a raucous in the shop. "Shut up Hillary Tachibana. You're not the one who has blocked foot pores!" he exclaimed and Hil rolled her eyes. "Who the hell has foot pores, Tyson?" she said. She turned back to me, waiting for an answer. "I'll uh-observe." I didn't want to get into anyone's bad books yet and this seemed like the best answer. She shrugged, "Call me when you grow some balls."

She returned to Tyson who continued his tantrum "What do you want me to do? Put foot cream on my face?" he said, his voice elevating even more and he stood on his tip-toes staring down and Hil. Any normal human being would mistake this for a lover's quarrel but I knew better than that.

"Shit. Tyson…that's brilliant!" Hil stated.

"I know Hillary. I know I'm very brilliant," Tyson replied with stars in his eyes.

"What if we switched Ming-Ming's face cream with this foot cream stuff that makes your feet smell like rotten salad? Then people would stay away from her for sure!"

"Seriously Hil…that sounds really weak coming from a strong-willed can-do like you," Tyson chuckled and then he came to the realisation, "You never told me this stuff smells like rotten salad?"

**HILLARY**

So it turned out that Ty went for the female's cellulite cream. I guess all my hopes of him being straight had vanished but oh well. What bothered me at the moment was that burn book. I knew Mariam was lying so she wouldn't hurt my feelings… Not that it bothered me or anything. Ty would disagree. "Hey? Isn't that Mrs Tate?" Mariam asked. I looked to see Mrs Tate, holding hands with another guy who seemed a bit younger than her who was rather handsome. "She appears to have a lover," Tyson whispered, winking. We all knew who the guy was.

That was when Mrs Tate walked up to my counter and asked. "Hey Hillary! Listen, have you got any massage oil that's edible?" I didn't know what to say so I occupied myself with looking for the massage oil.

"Hillary. I'm just messing with you," she said, smiling. We all laughed for a while. Mrs Tate was definitely one of the coolest teachers at our school and I felt sorry about her divorce. I knew how hard a breakup could be…and divorce was much worse. "This is my date, Hiro."

I could see that Tyson was nearly rolling on the floor as Hiro stared at us embarrassed. "MILF" I mouthed to him whilst Mrs Tate's back was turned. "Mariam! I hope you join the Mathletes. We could really use a girl on our team…it would smell so much better "

Mariam confidentally replied. "I think I'll do it!"

"That's great. Well this has been sufficiently awkward. I'll get going now. See you guys, Monday!"

**MARIAM**

"What the hell. You can't join the mathletes!" Tyson said to me.

Hillary gimmicked, "Yeah. It's social suicide."

Social suicide…with all the things going on…I had a feeling that I'd be committing real suicide, let alone social suicide. Anyways, easy for Hil to say. She'd already lost all her social status anyways.

Home Sweet Home.

The phone rung as soon as I got home and since no one was back yet, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"I hear you like Max Tate," Ming-Ming's mocking voice said. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! It might not be as good...but I'm getting back into it for sure :)<em>

_Thanks for the reviews AquilaTempestas and Norweg91. If anyone else is reading this...i'd really appreciate a review! Thanks xx  
><em>

_Lots of love,_

_R xx_


	9. Mimi Shows Her Fangs

_Hello beautiful people,_

_To make up for not updating in forever - here's the next installment_

_**Aquilatempestas & Norweg91! **Thank you SO MUCH for your support! It's thanks to you guys that I'm still writing this, along with other people who've reviewed in the past (: I hope you guys are still sticking with me xx_

_**AT - **Hopefully Mariam can pick her game up! ! ! I don't like making one of my favourite characters going through this :P_

_**N9****1 - **HERE YOU GO! The cliffhanger will be answered in this one (: Enjoy!_

_ILY from,_

_R xx_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Mimi Shows Her Fangs

**MARIAM**

Home Sweet Home.

The phone rung as soon as I got home and since no one was back yet, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"I hear you like Max Tate," Ming-Ming's mocking voice said. Oh shit…

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confusedly. I was falling headfirst to my social death now, I could feel. I should never have told Julia. That girl didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and how to keep her nose out of other people's business. I was mentally breaking down in my kitchen.

"But…if you like him, that's all gee with me. I could like, talk to him for you," she said.

"You would seriously do that for me?" I was surprised. Maybe Ming-Ming was actually really sweet and she really wanted Max and I to be together, "I mean it's nothing embarrassing right?"

"Babe, I know how to play it straight. But hold up, aren't you pissed that Julia told me this?"

**MING-MING**

"No, not really," she said. She was way too forgiving, but I was gonna change that.

"Girl, you can tell me if you are. I mean it was a totally bitchy thing to do,"

She finally gave in. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It was a pretty bitchy. But I'm not that mad, Julia's just slightly immature," I quickly connected to the other line, where Julia was listening intently.

"See Julia, I told you Mariam wasn't ticked off at you," I smirked. Julia, I knew, was probably totally offended because she hated being picked on about sticking her nose (which was pretty botched) into other people's personal lives (I guess it was handy sometimes, like today, with Mariam). "I can't believe you think I'm immature, Mar." she said, and slammed down the line. I put on scheming smile. "Anyways, luv ya Mari ! See ya tomorrow!"

Phew! Glad that was over with. There was no way Mariam was gonna take MY spot as the queen. ..hell. I didn't care that she was prettier than me. I was an expert at having people wrapped around my fingers. Now, I couldn't wait for Tala's Halloween Party.

**MARIAM**

So…I'd just survived my first three-way phone call attack. I realised the Ming-Ming wasn't just hot…she had a brain too, except she used it to mark her territory…a lot like in the Japanese wilderness.

Senior Calculus Class

Max Tate and I officially started talking more and more. On the 12th of October, he asked me what the day was. "It's October the 12th," I'd said, nearly dying of cuteness overload. He smiled (killer) and turned back around. Two weeks after that, we talked again. "It's sunny today," he'd said. If anything was golden and sunny, it was his amazing blonde hair which I admired from the back. "Yeah," I'd dreamily replied.

But, I still hadn't had enough. I wanted things to move along faster. I found my opportunity, a week later. "I honestly don't get this," I said, even though I knew exactly what Mrs Tate was talking about. He explained it to me, amazingly well. It was even better than any teacher in the world could've ever explained it. Or maybe that's because I was lost in his eyes. "Thanks, I get it now," I smiled.

"Any time," he winked and saluted.

It'd worked! He'd talked to me, he'd smiled at me and looked at me with his amazing eyes. I smelt him (up-close he smelt like Lynx deodorant). Then he did the unthinkable. He leaned back and whispered into my ear. "Hey, we're having a Halloween Party at my friend Tala's tonight. You should come along. It's a costume party and people can get pretty into it.

.DIED.

**MAX**

She blushed, and had this really cute smile on her face. I didn't know what to say. I could kinda feel my face heating up, too. I had my fingers crossed that she would come.

"Grool," she said. Then she felt embarrassed about it, "I meant to say cool…and then I started to say great. Ah, sorry." She looked down.

"Right, well, grool. See you tonight!" I replied (trying to be totally cool about it).

Then I walked out of class.

_In the regular world, Halloween was the day children dressed up in scary costumes and knocked around at peoples door, begging for candy. In girl world, Halloween is the one night when a girl can dress like a total slut and other girls can't say anything about it._

_The hardcore girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears._

**MING-MING**

I'd chosen my Halloween suit pretty seriously. Now that I'd tried it on, it looked perfect. It was a fuzzy bikini, imported from a special limited edition sale in Brazil, and some fuzzy bunny ears. Mum was flashing pictures at me, which was starting to get annoying…but then I thought of all the likes I'd be getting on facebook.

**JULIA**

This year, I planned on outshining the world with my fetchiness, because my outfit was…FETCH. It was the best thing ever. Daddy had it specially designed by Vera Wang, and I totally dug it. Michael would dig it too, after tonight. I was going all for the leopard print designs – with a leopard print catsuit with cat ears and leopard print heels. It was perfect.

**MARIAH**

"Hurry up, biatch. We're waiting," Ming-Ming called out from outside. I checked my outfit one more time to make sure it was perfect and quickly took my stupid pink ribbon out of my hair. I saw Lee, hiding in the corner, gazing disapprovingly. "Going to a slut convention?" he asked, sneering.

"Shut up, Lee. At least I have friends," I said.

"Friends who don't care about you, just about the skimpy clothes you wear to slut conventions. Hmph," he walked back into his room. He had a point. I knew Ming-Ming didn't care about me, and Julia only cared about impressing Ming-Ming…but Julia and I had discussed this. We'd do anything for popularity. If it means dressing like this – in my bikini top, micromini, thigh high boots, make-up and mouse ears. So be it. "What are you?" Julia asked from within Ming-Ming's convertible.

"I'm a mouse, duh," Time to switch to dumb mode.

**MARIAM**

Unfortunately, being the newbie to girl world – I didn't know that. So I turned up at Tala's place with mum's over-sized wedding dress, fangs and zombie make-up.

The place was PACKED. I saw Tala in the corner, flirting with Mariah who was all for it and I saw Julia and Kai hooking up, wondering where Michael was at this moment – probably preying on some other girl. Then…I spotted Max and Ming-Ming.

**MAX**

Ming-Ming walked up to me, in her sexy clothes. I had admit, she did look hot…but I was more worried about when Mariam was going to turn up. "Hey Maxie," she said drawing me towards her, then she was kissing me. Trying to get me to make out with her… Who the hell did she think I was? A tool? "Hell, Mimi. What are you doing?"

"I just felt like kissing you. I've been thinking about you a lot, these days." she pouted. I was stuck in a corner and I didn't know what to do…but I couldn't deny that I'd missed Mimi. "Oh, really? Does Tala know this?" I said.

"Shut up. How's your mom?" she asked. I guess I'd forgiven her after all…

**MARIAM**

This was it. Ming-Ming was hooking me up with Max. I just knew it. Why did Hil hate Ming-Ming? She was such a good - and then I saw Ming-Ming lean up to Max and kiss him on the lips. -SLUT! Max spotted me. "Hey Mariam!" he said, laughing.

"Oh, hi.." I looked down. I was really happy to see him, but after that I was fuming at Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming had a fake sympathising look on her face. "So what are you?" he asked, looking at my costume.

"I'm an ex-wife," I replied.

Max smiled, "That's funny!"

"Great. Bye," I said, running out of Tala's house with an enraged look on my face. MING-MING WAS GOING DOWN!

* * *

><p><em>DAYUM. Ming-Ming is going down - like London Bridge. Yes, I was listening to London Bridge by Fergie while I was writing this...so that last sentence was too hard to say not to! (: <em>

_The next installment might take a day or two but it should be up soon :D_

R xx


	10. LowMathScores, KalteenBars & WoesofJulia

_Hellooo everyone,_

_So umm...you can kill me now for updating this late. I am ready. Anyways, here's the next chapter and this is when things really start to get down and dirty. Also check out a side fic i've set up called Beyshore High: Side Stories, which is based on the characters in this fic too! (: _

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblade [ :( ] and I don't own Mean Girls [ :( ]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>  
><span>Low Maths Scores, Kalteen Bars &amp; the Woes of Julia Fernandez<span>

**MARIAM**

That slut was going to pay for what she'd done and I knew how it was going to work. I stormed out of the house, with a crazed look on my face. One of the burnouts, fell off the railing while another ghetto gatecrasher stared with a half spooked, and half-surprised look. "Bro, that is a scary costume,"

"Shut up!" I shouted, and ran off into the night…

**HILLARY**

It was finally Saturday – Movie Night for Ty and I (see, that rhymes, teehee). Anyways, I always loved this time, because I could actually snuggle up to Tyson and totally be safe in his arms. He didn't mind it because, he was gay. We'd picked out Prom Night, because it was Halloween and while everyone was off at the slut convention Ty and I were munching on popcorn.

She was just about to be kidnapped on the screen. That's when a figure appeared from behind, the door.

"AAAAAAH. HOLY SHIT IT JUST CAME TO LIFE!" Tyson screamed, and that's when I saw it. A zombie bride, emerging from the darkness – walk through our doorstep. In a crazed voice it stated, "I grew some balls…"

"AAAAAAH! Ty, she's coming after us!" I screamed and clung to him.

Then I realised…it was Mariam, and she had tears running down her cheeks. "She took him back…Ming-Ming took Max back…" she said, sobbing. I felt the same gut-wrenching feeling, from a long-time back. That bitch was going to pay for all the harm she had caused. "We're gonna fix this. Come with me,"

**MARIAM**

She led Tyson and I to her basement. In one corner, there was a pile of toys. They were all broken, discarded and tortured. I had a feeling that they'd felt Hil's rage at some time. I then turned to Hil who'd pulled a small kid's blackboard and wrote neatly on it.

"Ming-Ming Love is an evil dictator. How do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources. Ming-Ming would be nothing without three main things – her "hot body", older boyfriend, army of skanks." She pointed to these words on the blackboard. Basically, Mariam. You're going to have to act like nothing went wrong. You have to keep hanging out with them," she said with confidence.

Who knew how long Hil had been planning this. Now that I was here, she could use me to carry out her plans. I felt like a toy…maybe she'd punch me and pull out my head like she'd done to all her other toys. At that moment, though. My hate for Ming-Ming Love was so strong, that I didn't care about anything else. "I'll do it," I said.

The next morning…

From then on, it felt like Ming-Ming was dangling Max in front of me on purpose. I knew how this would be settled in the Japanese wilderness, with a fight for survival. Except, in girl world…all the fighting has to be sneaky.

**JULIA**

"…and Ming-Ming wanted me to tell you that she tried really hard to hook you up with him, but he was only interested in getting her back, so it's not her fault," I said, doing my best pout. I still found it pretty bitchy how Ming-Ming was two-timing with Max and Garland at that time…and Mariam had to give up her crush on him. I mean, I'd warned her.

I felt guilty, kinda. I never really meant to tell Ming-Ming about her crush. It WAS mean to be our secret, but I'd do anything to keep being Mimi's best friend, and one of the most popular girls in Beyshore…even if it meant going against my morals.

"No, I understand," she said, smiling. Serious?

"Good, Ming-Ming wanted me to give you this," I said, pulling her into an awkward hug.

**MAX**

Senior Calculus. It was the class I used to look forward to the most. Now, I kinda felt like the connection between Mariam and I was growing stronger – except for the fact that I was going out with Ming-Ming. I was still allowed to talk to Mariam, though, wasn't I?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. There was only one person it could be. "I just don't get it," she asked. That's when mum started passing the scores back - she'd gotten a 98, while I was stuck with an 85 (which used to be the top mark in the class). "I'm pretty sure, you do get it," I said. Damn.

A week later…

Senior Calculus again. We were about to get our test scores back again. Mariam hadn't asked me for help even once in the past week. I was about to get my score back. Me: 90, Mariam: 73. I didn't really get how she'd dropped that much. Maybe, she really did need my help?

Mum wasn't too happy about this, though. "Mariam. You're killing me!" she said. Even Goki and Kenny seemed really disappointed. "Dayum Japan, what happened?" Kenny asked her.

Or…maybe she was getting worse grades on purpose, so she could spend time with me?

**TYSON**

So far, Hil's "Take Down Ming-Ming" plan wasn't too successful. So here we were, at Mariam's house – brainstorming some ideas.

I was starving. Typical of me, so I looked in her cupboards for something to eat. I found these martian looking energy bars. "Hey, what are these?" I asked.

"They're Kalteen bars. My mum used to give them to the village kids to help them gain weight," she said casually. Then Hil and Mariam suddenly shared a glance. I think I got the idea…

**MARIAM**

"Hey, I thought I'd give you these weird Swedish bars my mum eats to lose weight," I said, excitedly. She looked me up and down and then snatched it. "It's all in Swedish," she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they're full of protein," I said. She smiled as she took a bite. I was relieved that she'd actually believed me. "I wanna lose 3 pounds," she said…as she waited for a response.

By the time we'd realised, it was too late. "Oh my gosh, what're you talking about. You're skinny as," Julia and Mariah started but the large gap of silence had already offended Ming-Ming.

The day before the Christmas Talent Show…

"We have to crack Julia. She's the keeper of all secrets. If this cracks Julia Fernandez, we'll have cracked all of Ming-Ming's secrets…" Hil said, with a determined voice. Tyson found this funny. "Say crack again!" he asked, while giggling like a little child. "Crack. We'll re-unite tonight," she re-iterated firmly.

"I can't…" I said, "I have to practice for our talent show. We're dancing to…"

"Jingle Bell Rock," Hil completed, "I know. They do it every year,"

That's when I saw Ming-Ming approaching from my peripheral vision. "Uh-oh, go." I said, pushing Hil away from me. "Why were you just talking to Hillary Tachibana?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

**MING-MING**

"She's so weird. She just came up to me and started talking about crack," Mariam said. Ugh. Hillary Tachibana. I just hate that name.

"She's so pathetic. Let me tell you something about Hillary Tachibana, I was best friends with her in middle school…I know right? It's just so embarrassing, I don't even…whatever. Then in grade 8 I started going out with my first boyfriend Kai, who was totally gorgeous but then Max moved here, and Hillary was like, really jealous of him. Like, if I blew her off to hang out with Kai, then she'd be all like 'why didn't you call me back?' and I'd be all like 'why are you so obsessed with me?' So then for my birthday, I had an all-girls pool party and I was like, I can't invite you Hillary, because I think you're lesbian. I mean, I couldn't have a lesbian. There were girls in bikinis. I mean, right? Then her mum called my mum and then they had this whole fight and shit. Anyways, Hillary came back in high school with all her brown hair cut short and she looked like she was on ecstacy…yeah, I know right."

I saw Emily Clark rounding the corner. She was wearing a plaid skirt which made me want to barf. I turned towards her and said, "Oh my god, I love your skirt. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's in the 80's," she said nervously.

"Vintage. That's so cute," I said with fake enthusiasm. She bowed down and then skipped along the hallway. She actually believed me! "That is the ugliest effin' skirt I've ever seen," I whispered to Mariam who nodded. That girl totally gets me. Ha! I've created another Ming-Ming.

**MARIAM**

I looked down at my necklace. Ming-Ming had been kidding when she'd said it was pretty. I should've known. "Are you sending any candy canes?" I asked her.

"I don't send candy canes. I just send them. You better send me one byotch. Anyways, luv ya!" she said, blowing kisses and then strutting off. Oh, I was gonna send her one alright. I was gonna use 3 candy canes to crack Julia Fernandez.

English Class, Later,

**JULIA**

The teacher just droned on. "Okay, so your homework is to research the history of Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov and then explain the reasons why -"

That was when I saw Tyson walk in, dressed as santa with a large sack. I had to admit, Tyson was really hot. I'd never admitted it to anyone – because Ming-Ming would tell me I'm on crack. Mariah had agreed with me, even though she was totally into Ray.

Tyson shouted "Candy cane time! 2 for you Queen! 1 for Ray! Don't worry Ray, 1 is all you need to find love! Miriaaam Fuji? Is there a Miriaam Fuji in this class? One for you, Mariam Fuji. None for Julia Fernandez, bye!"

Tyson ran out of the classroom. I looked sidewards to Mariam. "Who's it from?" I asked

"Thanks for being a great friend. Love, Ming-Ming. Aw, that's so sweet," she smiled and put it away. Why would Ming-Ming send her one, and not me. Maybe, she didn't like me anymore. I felt rage build up inside my stomach. What a byotch…I was Ming-Ming's best friend, but she'd sent Mariam a card. I felt betrayed.

Was Ming-Ming replacing me with Mariam?

* * *

><p><em>Also I'd like to thank my <strong>4 <strong>reviewers for this chapter [: _

Norweg91, AquilaTempestas, Lil and Blackrave88

_ILY from,_

_R xx_


	11. Cracking Julia Fernandez Beyond Repair

_Sorry for the long wait..._

_I kinda lost my mojo..._

_But now it's back..._

_So on with the show..._

_Thank you to **norweg91 **and a new reviewer **cntry-grl20 [i think?]**  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>  
><span>Cracking Julia Beyond Repair<span>

**MR DICKINSON**

Although Beyshore has always been an elite academy for the best bladers in the world, one of my most dreaded nights was the Winter Talent Show. From raging teenagers, to sexual jokes to off-key singing…it felt like the students were deliberately trying to showcase their immaturity and rudeness to the parents. Indeed, I have always been embarrassed about it – however, the parents don't seem to mind much…Maybe I should kick back a little. Right after I acted as MC, though. In my shaky voice I stood in front of an audience of parents, "Welcome to the Beyshore High Winter Talent Show, are you all ready for this?"

"Our first act, is Tyson Granger…singing, "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera!

I saw the 3-time world champion take his position on stage and begin singing, completely out of tune, but with much passion – as boys in the audience snickered and threw sneakers at him. However, he refused to be disheartened and threw them all back.

**MARIAH**

I nervously sat backstage, although why I was nervous I didn't. Maybe, because the tension between Lee and I had really increased…lately… I didn't know how to approach him anymore. It had crossed the line of sibling rivalry to sibling hatred. The guy seriously HATED me. Not that I blamed him, I had become a total slut over the year – since I started hanging out with Ming-Ming. I reckon I would be much worse, if I wasn't friends with Julia or Mariam.

What surprised me the other day, was getting a candy cane from Ming-Ming. There was NO way she would ever send ME a candy cane saying "you're such a great friend". I know I put the whole dumb act on and "pretended" that it was so sweet, but my woman's intuition tells me that someone's plotting to bring her down. If Ming-Ming goes down…so do I…and I have a feeling I know who's behind this…

"What do you mean you got one, too?" Julia asked, extremely frustrated. She was literally sweating like a monkey.

"It's just a candy cane," I said. I resumed the dumb act because there were students dashing around backstage. "Maybe yours got lost or something,"

Julia was really bothered now. "Is she mad at me or something? Has she said anything about me, to you?"

"I don't know…only that you talk too much," I replied, knowing in the pit of my stomach much worse things that Ming-Ming had said about Julia. The poor girl was reeling with panic.

**KENNY**

It was finally my time…to shine. I assumed my position on stage with my backup – Jimmy, Goki and Zeo. "All you sucka emcees, you got nothing on me. From my grades to my lines, you can't touch Ken-ny! I'm a mathlete…but nerd is inferred. But forget what you heard, I'm like James Bond the 3rd. I am Kenny Gnor. The G is silent when I sneak in your door. Make love to the woman on the bathroom floor. I don't play it like shaggy. You'll know it was me. Cause the next time you shag her…" and I put my best orgasmic voice – I hope Emily was watching me carefully from the audience…"She'll be like Unhhhh…KEN-NY!"

Mr Dickinson was heard on the voiceovers, "That's enough Kenny,"

"Happy Holidays, everyone," I shouted

"And that was Kenny and the Power of Three".

**JULIA**

"It just seems weird to me…I mean, no offense…but she doesn't even like you that much," I said to Mariam.

That was when Ming-Ming looked straight at me. "I want you to switch with Mariam," she said. I was shocked and HORRIFIED.

"But…I'm always on your left," I said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well Boohoo for you then. Taller person on the left, so switch right now…you're getting on my nerves Julia!" she replied.

"…and now we have Santa's Helpers doing Jingle Bell Rock,"

Applause resounded from the audience. Oh shit.

**TYSON**

"Does it bother you that they still use your choreography?" Tyson asked me. It did bother me. In fact, it bothered me that I could've been a talented dancer – except Ming-Ming had ruined my life. "Shut up," I silently replied softly punching his shoulder.

"Well, I'd like to see you out there shaking that thang," I said to her. She looked at me, with fire rising in her eyes – but then she gave in and started laughing. I really miss the happy Hillary.

WAIT…

That was such a straight thing to say…

**MARIAM**

Now that we were on stage we kept doing our EXTREMELY seductive dance moves to the audience. I'm surprised that no one had forced us offstage yet. I guess this was a custom at Beyshore. That was until Julia – like I said, poor girl – used to dancing on the left, accidentally kicked the CD player…right into Kai's face.

So now – we were without music. Not knowing what to do – I decided that I would keep singing. Soon enough, the whole audience had joined in.

After we headed backstage, Mariah gave me a crushing hug. "That was so, like, amazing!" Even Max was beaming at me. "That was outstanding, Mariam!" he said happily. Ming-Ming playfully kissed Max on the cheek. Max put an arm around her and another one playfully around me.

That was when Kenny passed by. "Great job, homeschool," he said and then rushed off. Probably back to his Nerdy group to discuss the "feedback" from the audience. I politely replied with a simple 'thank you' and then Julia had to open her big fat mouth.

"Oh my god, you're so blushing! You have a crush on him," Julia said, nudging me. Now, she was making me mad. Everyone looked at me – and I especially felt Max's puppy eyes suddenly lose their colour. I was even more determined to bring Julia down now…

"So that's why you wanted to join the Mathletes," Mariah said, adding one and one together. Max seemed startled. "Mathletes? I thought you hated maths," he asked.

"You love him. He complimented you, oh my god, that is so fetch," Julia said showing her pearly whites. Ming-Ming was seething with anger now, "Julia, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen. It's not going to happen,"

Julia's face twisted up in a frighteningly hateful expression.

**JULIA**

Monday – English Presentations

The rage inside me had motivated me to actually do my homework and write my oral presentation about Voltaire and Boris for once. I angrily read, "Why should Voltaire Hiwatari get to stomp around like a giant, while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his feet. What's so great about him, anyways? Boris Balkov has a cute name, like Voltaire. Boris was just as smart as Voltaire. Since when was it okay for one person to be the boss of everybody? That's not what Beyblading is about! We should just totally STAB VOLTAIRE!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore…I broke down into tears – and ran out of the classroom into the girl's.

**MARIAM**

Julia Fernandez had cracked. I quickly ran into the bathrooms.

"I mean. You wouldn't know how really mean she is. You know I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right? She told me two years ago that hoop earrings were her thing and I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. Then my parents bought me a pair of really expensive white gold hoops for Hanukah, and I had to act like I didn't like them. It was so sad. Did you know? Every Friday, she hooks up with Garland in the projector room above the auditorium. And I never told anybody this, you know why? Because, I'm such a good friend," she sobbed her eyes out.

This could just be the biggest crack I needed to bring Ming-Ming down.

* * *

><p><em>I know it was short...<em>

_but if i made it longer - it wouldn't work out with the whole storyline c:_

_NO REVIEW - NO FIC :3_

_Thank you very much for all of your support guys! I couldn't do it without you!_

_ILY from,_

_R xx  
><em>


End file.
